Stitches
by Vampiress-Enchanted
Summary: Her life is miserable. Abused by her father, teased and beat up at school. No one cares about her. Her whole heart and longing to live is now torn apart. But, they both seems to stitch back together when her savior comes to her. EdwardxBella
1. I'll Never Forget

I know most of you will be mad for me starting a new fan-fiction, but, there is a news update on my bio. Check there frequently to find out things. Anyway, I decided to put my new literacy skills to the test and wrote a new fan-fiction. Those who have read my fan-fictions before, please comment and tell me how much I've improved!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or any of its characters, but I do own all the characters that are not in Twilight, and I made up just for the story.

* * *

_Tick, tock, tick, tock._

It would be any moment. Any moment that excuse of a father would walk through the door. But she was petrified. Petrified of what would happen once he _did _walk through that door. Those big brown chocolate eyes stared at the moving hands on the clock. She leaned against the wall and just shivered. Shivered for what she just knew what would happen. Then it did. _**SLAM. **_The front door slammed open and it caused her to jump, and slam hard against the wall.

"_BELLA!" _The sound penetrated her ears and she scrambled to her feet walking over to Charlie. "Yes father?" she asked in a terrified voice. The sent of vodka burned her nose, and her nose just crinkled up at the stench. Charlie's eyes glared down at her and his frown twisted into a wicked smile. "Dinner.Now. f it isn't at my perfection, there will be consequences," he snarled. Bella nodded. "Would you like something specific?" Bella asked, the lump in her throat growing. Charlie scratched his chin in thought. "No. Surprise me," Charlie stated in a sinister chuckle. Bella took off into the kitchen then, and prepared something that hopefully Charlie would not hate. It would be perfect. She prepared some steak, steamed carrots and mashed potatoes. The scent was extravagant, and she knew Charlie would like it. She then made some gravy and poured it over the mashed potatoes. Once done she brung the plate to Charlie at the dinner table. She watched anxiously as he took the first bite. "You've done good...for once," Charlie stated, a satisfied smile on his wrinkly face. She nodded. Charlie then took one of the carrots in his mouth. Then a small crunch was heard. _Oh no. _Charlie's smile immediately turned into a frown. Charlie had always used the smallest reason to hurt Bella. The light brown eyes widened. "These aren't done," Charlie snarled. "Bella...put your hand on the table." She didn't want to. She slowly hesitated. "Bella..." Charlie warned. Then she placed her small frail hand on the table. And that was it. Her piercing scream racked throughout the house as Charlie stabbed his fork through her hand. Sobs racked throughout her body, and hot tears fell down her face, and then, the world turned black.

* * *

Her eyes slowly peeled open, her eyes dry and itchy from crying. She sniffled lightly as she brought herself up, her head swooning lightly. She forced herself up and trudged to her room, looking at a clock on the way. Shit. It was time for school. She went to her closet and grabbed her usual ensemble. Black on black on black. That was right. This ensemble was how everyone knew her. The creepy new goth kid. She grabbed a My Chemical Romance t-shirt and a pair of tight black jeans. She then grabbed her bag of toiletries and headed to the bathroom. Unlike most people who preferred a nice hot shower, she liked it cold. She turned on the water, switched on the shower, stripped down and hopped in. She shivered under the spray of ice cold water, but, a small smile spread across her face. She squirted some of her favorite shampoo in her hand. Strawberry. Her smile grew at the scent. She then washed up and soon was done with her shower. She got dressed and combed through her brown locks. She then took a bandage and wrapped it around her hand. She then exited the bathroom and walked into her room, discarding of her clothes from the day before. She rummaged through her toiletry bag and grabbed her eyeliner and compact. She ever so carefully applied it and then tossed back in the bag. She pulled on her black converse and arm warmers on her hand. She then grabbed her messenger bag and keys and walked out of her room. She sighed happily seeing Charlie had left already. She just grabbed a granola bar and headed out to her truck, closing the door behind her. Before, her truck had been red, but recently she took her truck in to a auto-shop and got it painted black. She climbedinto the truck and sat back as it roared to life once she started the engine. She backed out of the driveway and drove out to school. She pulled into the parking lot and headed to her usual parking place...except...it was taken, by a shiny silver Volvo. Wait...that was new. New students? She let out a puff of air as she went to find another spot. She finally did, parked, and climbed out of the truck after killing the engine. She locked up the car, took the keys, grabbed her bag, then headed in. Of course, she got the usual penetrating glares. She heard the small mutters of '_creepy', 'useless', _and '_ugly'. _Of course as usual, she wanted to cry, but she never did. "Yo! Bella!" At that familiar call, she couldn't help but smile. It was Alexander. The boy was handsome in her mind. He had golden blond hair that he kept in his face, and foggy gray eyes. He wore skin tight jeans similar to hers and a Slipknot T-shirt. "Hey Alexander," she replied, a smile on her face. He sighed as he walked over to her. "Don't try that '_Smile and pretend you're happy' _bit, because I'm not buying it," he said. Dang. Alexander always could tell these things. "So what's wrong?" he asked. Bella only sighed lightly. "Nothing Alexander, really. Just stuff at home," she replied, her smile now a frown. He only nodded. "Okay. I won't push you, but try to cheer up, okay?" he asked, his gray eyes now sparkling, and a wide smile on his face. He gave Bella a hug. "You be good now," he said and walked off to class. She then headed off to her own class. The classes dragged on slowly. They passed by soon though and now it had been time for lunch. She only bought a water and headed out to sit somewhere. She then was pushed down and she fell. "Hey, look what the cat coughed up," the snickers followed and Bella looked up at the one who said it. Lauren Mallory. This was the girl who picked on her ever since she entered the world of Fork's High School. Lauren's entouragelaughed along with their leader. "Look who's talking you bitchy whore," Bella snarled. Lauren's face twisted into anger as she slapped Bella across the face, Bella's lip splitting open. She coughed and spat out the blood as she got up, but was slammed right back down by Lauren's over-protective boyfriend. "Don't you contaminate my girlfriend you demon from hell," Tyler spat. Then a clear punch ripped across her face. Then it turned into a little 'Beat up Bella Swan' party. She couldn't help the tears now flowing from her eyes. She knew it would not stop, but then, her prediction was proved wrong. "Excuse me...I may be new here, but I don't think this is right," the voice almost made Bella faint. It was angry, yet hard and serious. They all turned around too look at the most dazzling boy she had ever seen. His skin was a ghostly pale, his eyes narrowed, and a bright golden. His hair was tousled and a light bronze color. His snarl was very intimidating. "Leave._ NOW._" they all nodded and took off. His face still had anger plastered to it, but, looking at Bella, it smoothed out and a knock-out smile was given to her. "You alright?" he asked. All Bella could muster was a nod. He held out his hand and Bella grabbed it. 'M_y god his skin is cold!' _Bella thought as this new boy helped her up. "Thanks for that, I'm Bella Swan," she said, her small frown, now a smile. He nodded. "No problem. My name is Edward Cullen," he responded.

_Edward Cullen...that was a name she would never forget..._

* * *

There is chapter one! Review to get more! :


	2. He Will Help Me

Somehow, today had lightened her world. It all seemed...well...like a savior had come for her. She shook her head. No. It was just a coincidence. Just a one time deal. Yes, that had to be it. After that, he would probably act like all the others. She was sitting at a table with Alexander.

"Bella...what happened to you?" he asked worriedly, lightly touching the bruise now on Bella's face.

"It was nothing...just I got hit by Lauren's little boyfriend," she muttered rolling her eyes. At that moment, she couldn't have seen any more anger on Alexander's face. He stood up, cracking his knuckles.

"I'll take care of this," he hissed. Bella opened her mouth to protest, but was immediately scared by the expression Alexander had on his face. He stormed off into the crowd, and Bella just sat there. Her eyes just scanned around the cafeteria, and then she met eyes with _him _again. Her face turned red, and her head just ducked down. She was hidden behind her hair, and just looked over again. There he was, still looking at her, but slowly his head turned back around as his attention was grabbed by someone else. This guy looked new too. He was _**HUGE**_. Bands of muscle wrapped around his arms. His hair was dark and curly, and he just seemed so childish. He laughed around with Edward, and another girl that was just pixie like. Her attention was grabbed away from the 'Beautiful' table when she heard a scream and rabid shouts.

"**_HOW DARE YOU HURT BELLA LIKE THAT?!_**" THAT was Alexander. She sighed lightly. Bella Had'nt wanted someone to get hurt because of her. Now what she saw next, she could not but laugh. There Tyler was screaming like a little girl, one angry Alexander chasing after him. "HEY! Come Back! I'm not finished!" he yelled, still chasing after Tyler. Man...she never new Alexander could be that scary...actually, she had thought he had been too soft to even poke a fly. She sighed, recovering from laughter.

"Well...he certaintly is interesting," Edward stated blunty. Bella even hadn't noticed he came over. In result? She shrieked from surprise and fell off her seat. Edward let out a small chuckle and helped Bella back up.

"Sorry to have scared you..." he said still laughing sightly. Bella only pouted and turned her head. "Hey. Really. I am sorry." His voice sounded a tad bit hurt... Bella sighed.

"Okay then...I forgive you," she gave in. Edward smiled. Then she heard a loud call of 'Edward! We should head out!'

He sighed. "Sorry. My brother Emmett has summoned me," he muttered. He then got up and wandered over back to the table and all got up and exited. Soon Alexander gave back, brushing off his hands. He gave a wide smile, clear victory on his face.

"I don't think he'll be messing with you again," he said ever so proudly. She smiled.

"Thank you Alexander," Bella replied happily.

"Hey! No problem! Anyone hurts you, they will have it coming," he said and then gave Bella a quick hug. "C'mon. Let's head to class," he said. Bella nodded. She gave her goodbye as she headed off to Biology. She got in class, and she just froze. There at her usually empty table was him. Edward Cullen. She gulped lightly and took the seat next to him. He gave that same smile...but now, it looked strained. His eyes where somehow darker now.

"Hello again Bella," he said through slightly gritted teeth. She knew it! He was just like everyone else! She bit her lip and turned her head away again. "Edward..." she acknowledged lightly. She sighed lightly and fiddled with her fingers a bit. Her stomach was doing some kind of flips, and she was starting to feel nauseated. A cold hand touched her shoulder. Her head snapped to look at the source, and found two worry-glossed dark, almost black, eyes.

"You okay?" he asked ever so gently. Bella nodded. "Fine and dandy," she replied. She wasn't a very good liar, but she said this lie so frequently, it sounded like the truth. "Alright," he said lightly. The day continued out with a quick pass. Bella, of course, had failed miserably in gym, and soon, it was time to go home. She walked quickly to the parking lot and hopped into her car and took off home. Of course she wasn't really forward to going home. She knew what would happen when she did. She frowned as she made her way to her death wish. She pulled into her driveway. Charlie was home...She was about to open the door, except the door swung open and she was dragged inside and thrown on the floor. What had she done?! Wait...she smelt the alcohol. As usual... Her eyes looked around, seeing a smashed picture of her mother...Renee. So this was what Charlie's ransom had been about. It had been the divorce that caused all the abusing...Once Renee had noticed Charlie not being able to take care of Bella, she noticed he wasn't ready for anything. They had fought that whole night, and then this big thing happened. Of course, Bella had gone with Renee...until she became mentally unstable from losing her husband and then before her own eyes, she killed herself. So Bella had been sent to live with Charlie. She wanted to be welcomed with open arms. Except, once she entered the door the small frail girl received a great slap across the face.

"It's all your fault! You disgust me! I would still have Renee if it weren't for you!" Charlie yelled, bringing his boot down on her rib cage. There was a sickening crack, and Bella let out a blood curdling scream.

"SHut up! SHUT UP! Don't cry like a baby!" he screeched, kicking Bella in the face. "Why did we ever have you! I don't get it!" Now he had grabbed a chair and whacked it across on Bella's head, it breaking into pieces. Bella was sobbing uncontrollably. This was the angriest she had seen Charlie. She curled up, and tried to hide herself...and she got a kick in the back, which sent her unconscious...

* * *

Bella woke up to the pouring rain on her face. She had been tossed outside. She tried to stand, but just swooned back over to the ground. She crawled to the front porch and tried the door. Locked. Her tears began to flow back again, and she just stood up, and began walking. She knew once place she could go. The one person who would be there for her, and she knew he would take her in. Alexander was like her brother...He would take her in in a heart beat. About ten minutes later she arrived at the home. She knocked weakly and the door soon opened, showing the blond haired boy.

"Bella...What happened to you?!" he asked worriedly.

"Alexander...my dad...he..." but then she fainted, and was caught in his warm arms.

"Bella! BELLA!?" Alexander shrieked.

And those had been the last words she had heard...


	3. Someone Save Me

Thank you everyone for the reviews! I didn't expect the story to go this well...On to the story!

* * *

Bella could hear low murmers beside her. She could make out 'please be okay' and 'wake up'. She wanted to help the person so in need, but she could not find her own voice. She strained to open her eyes, only succedding by a bit. She could make out the blurry figure.

"Alex...ander," Bella croaked out. Her voice was raspy and she felt like she had been crushed by a rock. She could see him stand up and rush over.

"Bella...you're okay! My god, you're okay!" he sobbed. She reached out her hand and touched his lightly. She mustered a smile. She continued to work with her eyes and finally got them fully open.

"Yes...I'm fine..." Bella said with as mush happiness as possible. Soon, Alexander's smile pulled down into a frown.

"No...you are NOT okay. Mind telling me about all your bruises?" he asked quirking an eyebrow. Wait...how had he known?! Well...she just NOW noticed how she was warm in a T-Shirt much too big for her...It was his. She bit her lip not wanting to answer. "Bella..." Alexander pried on. She sighed lightly.

"Alexander...I never wanted to tell you this...because I was afraid of your reaction," Bella started. Alexander gave her the notion to go on. "And well...see Charlie...he...he." She was starting to choke on the tears coming but held them back. "Abused me." She finished that off with a whisper, and the look on Alexander's face was one she would never forget. No. His face twisted into fear, agony, and worry, before taking Bella into his embrace, and she began to cry.

"Shh...it's alright Bella. It's okay. You're safe now," he whisped rocking gently back and forth.

"I'm sorry I didn't say earlier...I didn't want you to worry more then you already do," Bella whispered through her sobs.

"Bella...I worry about you every moment of the day. That was only because of how those kids treated you...I remember when you first came to Forks..."

**(Flashback)**

_Alexander walked down the halls. He was a go around guy. Friends with everyone, never got on anyone's badside. He whistled lightly to himself before someone came up to him._

_"Yo! Alex my man! Come check out this new chic. She's scary as hell!" Adam (A/N: Just a random name!) whispered. Alexander nodded and followed him. "There! There she is!"_

_Alexander's gray eyes widened. There stood practically the most beautiful girl he's seen in Forks for a long time. The kids where laughing at her, pointing, and calling names. She look frightened, and she had light bruises on her neck. Her hair was long, and a dark brown, matching her wide beautiful eyes. She was goth from what he assumed. Just like him. He now could not help himself._

_"Hey! Leave her alone!" Alexander yelled. Everyone looked over in surprise, and backed off, and headed back to class. He walked over, givning the girl a bright smile._

_"Hey there! My name's Alexander!" he chimed happily. The girl's sad expression, soon lightened up. "Isabella, but I prefer Bella," she responded._

_"Well Bella! Welcome to Forks. Sorry about everyone here." Alexander apologized lightly. She smiled._

_"Not your fault. I've gotten this treatment before. Reason for not having friends," she chuckled lightly. Alexander could already tell she was faking the joy._

_"Well Bella...How about I be your first friend here?" he asked. Finally, he scored a true smile, and she nodded._

_"Thanks. I'd like that."_

**(End of Flashback)**

Alexander smiled at the memory. He was stroking through Bella's hair lightly, and she nodded. "Yeah, that was the best day ever," she said smiling. Soon Alexander let go and Bella wiggled free from the embrace."Bella...you are going to stay here you got that? And also, after school tomorrow, I'm going to take you to the hospital, alright?" Bella tensed at this. She didn't want go. If Charlie had ever found out she went to the hospital, and or told that she had been abused, he would surely track her down, and most likely kill her. He has told her that he would, but surely Charlie wouldn't be able to find her. Well, so she thought. She sighed.

"Fine then," she retorted. Alexander laughed lightly. "I promise you, I won't let your father lay a single finger on you, so don't worry that pretty little head of yours," Alexander said, with his usual smile. "Now, why don't you go to sleep," he suggested. Bella nodded as she started to climb off the bed, but was stopped when Alexander placed her back down. "No. You will be using my bed. I'll take the floor," with that said, Alexander ruffled Bella's hair and went to his closet and pulled out an extra pillow and a couple of blankets, made himself a bed and he then lay down and waited until Bella fell asleep.

* * *

Once Bella was asleep, Alexander got up from where he was and slipped on a pair of shoes. He grabbed his keys and walked outside, getting in his car. He was going to go and get Bella's things. He knew where the house was. When Charlie hadn't been home, sometimes Alexander snuck over to hang out with Bella. He parked about five feet away from the house. The lights where all off, and Charlie's cruiser was in the driveway. Alexander snuck over to the side of the house where Bella's window had been located. He went to the tree outside her window and began to climb up. When close, he let out a small cheer, seeing the window already open. He climbed carefully across a bran, and soon reached the window. He carefully removed the screen, and hopped inside with a small 'thud'. He stood there silently, seeing no signs of waking Charlie, he continued on. He went into her closet and grabbed a suitcase, and began packing her things. He put in all the skinny jeans, shoes, and black T-shirts in the suitcase. He moved on to the top drawer of her dresser. He couldn't help the blush that crept on his face when he threw in all of Bella's undergarments. He then packed her pajamas, her bag of toiletries, and was done. He zipped up the suitcase before heading back over to the window suitcase in hand. He was so close to victory. He leaned the window a bit and dropped the suitcase on the ground below. It landed safely, and he was about to climb out until the light in the room flashed on. Alexander carefully turned around and saw the greatest fear in his life. There Charlie was,gun in hand, pointing straight at Alexander. Only one thing ran through his mind.

_God...somebody help me!_


	4. A Secret and Letter

Alexander was stiff. This was the person that hurt someone that was like a sister. Someone he cared about. His eyes narrowed. He would have attacked Charlie, but the guy was a police chief. If he attacked him, Alexander could go to jail. So he did the next best thing. Took a leap out the window. He heard the gun shoot off, and it grazed his shoulder lightly. He hissed in pain, and just fell to the ground with a big 'thud'. Now he hurt all over, but he just got up, grabbed the suitcase, and ran. He saw Charlie running after him, and he was faster. Charlie would catch him in no time. '_This is it...I won't make it,' _Alexander thought to himself. But something sounded odd. He could hear an engine roaring in the background. The speed that car must be going...Charlie was catching up to him, and Alexander picked up a faster pace...he same thought kept running through his mind. '_I won't make it...god...I need to go faster...I need to help Bella!'_ He heard another gunshot, and it missed him this time. Then another came...

Tires screeched, and a bright silver Volvo stopped at a sudden hault. The window rolled down. "HURRY! GET IN!" the bronze haired boy inside yelled. Wasn't this the new boy in school? Oh, he didn't have time for questions. He hurried over to the side, hopped in the car, and shut the door. He threw the suitcase in the back seat, and then the zoomed off. Alexander had to grab the seat to keep himself from falling. Alexander then just quickly snapped his seat-belt

and glared over at him. "What are you trying to do?! Kill me!?" Alexander yelled. "And who are you anyway?"

"One, if I wanted to kill you, why did I just save you. Two. I'm Edward Cullen. I'm new at your school," he stated. Alexander nodded. "Oh! And I'm Alexander...and Edward, would you mind taking me to my home?" Edward nodded, and Alexander started to give directions.

Edward focused in on Alexander's thoughts. What he was hearing was very interesting.

'_I can't believe what a jerk Charlie is! That was one excuse of a father! He can burn in hell! How could he abuse Bella?! I hope she's okay...also I hope she doesn't wake up to fine me gone...'_He thought. Edward's hands tightened around the steering wheel, and he gained a bit of speed. Beat up at school? At home? Was that why he was at Bella's home. He was going to find out.

"So...what's the suitcase for?" Edward asked, sounding like he used just plain curiosity.

Alexander looked over at Edward. "My friend Bella is staying over. I had to fetch her stuff. Edward raised an eyebrow, acting normal.

"You mean Bella Swan?" he asked. Alexander nodded. "How she doing? She took a pretty punch at school. Thank god I saved her from that one," Edward stated coolly. Alexander's eyes widened.

"You saved Bella? Oh thank you! I must have not been there during the fight..." Alexander murmured.

"You weren't...I just happened to be in the right place, at the right time, and you're welcome," Edward replied. He pulled into Alexander's driveway. He saw Alexander look up at a certain window, seeing the light on. Alexander murmured something. Of course he had. "She's up..." Alexander whispered. "Uh...Edward was it? Did you want to come in and see Bella?" Alexander asked. Edward nodded.

"Sure, I'd like that," Edward said as he turned off the engine. Alexander grabbed the suitcase from the back and headed up to his front door. Edward closed and locked the car and walked along side him. They headed up the stairs to Alexander's bedroom. He rapped twice on the door. Alexander had been so worried about Bella, he forgot about Bella's wounded shoulder. Seemed the same for Edward too, well, to notice the blood at least. Edward's eyes darkened, and he bit his lip, but continued on anyway. Alexander opened the door, and placed the suitcase on the ground. Bella ran over.

"Where where you Alexander, I woke up and you where gone!" Bella then noticed his companion. It seemed Bella blushed at the sight of him, and Alexander had felt a twinge of jealousy. "Oh...Edward! Hello," Bella stated with a smile. Edward smiled back and gave a nod of recognition. Then Bella noticed Alexander's shoulder.

"Alexander! What happened!? Where did you go!" Bella shrieked. She looked over and saw her suitcase. Her eyes widened and she gasped a little. "You...you went to my house, didn't you? Did Charlie do that?" she asked. Alexander gave a small nod, and his joking smile. "Hey! I'm in one piece, ain't eye?" he asked. Bella punched him lightly in the arm. "This is no time for joking!" Bella exclaimed. Alexander sighed.

"Bella, you know you worry too much! I'll go bandage it up, and have the doctor's look at it, and you tomorrow," Alexander said lightly. This was when Edward came in.

"Hey...my dad is a doctor...I could ask him to see you tomorrow," Edward suggested. They both considered it for a moment. Bella nodded, and another blush crept up on her face as she looked at Edward. "Sure. Thanks. And Alexander...don't EVER go to my house again. Or else!" Bella warned. Then Alexander couldn't help but laugh so hard, he fell over. "Bella...you...couldn't...bruise...someone...even if...you tried," Alexander managed between each laugh. Bella frowned and looked away. But, it _was_ true. Alexander managed to pick himself back up. The blood had gotten worse, and Alexander winced each time he moved that arm. Edward's nose cringed up. "Um...I think I need to go. My parent's might be worried," Edward stated. Bella opened her mouth to protest, but Alexander stopped her. "Alright. We'll see you tomorrow," he stated. Edward nodded, and Bella said goodbye. On the way out, Edward couldn't help but laugh.

'_Gosh...why can't Bella look at _me_ the was she does _him' Alexander thought. What he didn't know is that Edward knew exactly what he said. And also what he didn't notice, was that Edward knew _where_ to find Alexander, and just what had been happening.

* * *

It was the next morning, both Alexander and Bella where ready for school. What Alexander didn't remember until then, was that his car was still at Bella's. Well, that was until they walked outside and he saw it in the driveway. They climbed in and Alexander noticed two notes on the dashboard. One with his name, another with Bella's. The hand writing was so neat, like it was done with a special font on the computer! He then decided to open it up.

_'Alexander,_

_I noticed the car when on the way from running from Bella's father. I sort of knew it was yours. So I dropped it off. Well, I bet by now you are wondering how I knew where to find you, and how I knew the car was yours. I can explain later, at the hospital. My father said he'd examine both you and Bella. Well, see you at school._

_Sincerely,_

_Edward Cullen._

Alexander was astonished. He looked over at Bella, who looked astonished at her letter. She then handed it to Alexander to read.

'_Bella._

_I know the relationship between you and your father. I'll explain. Anyway. I have something big to tell you and Alexander later on. I will have my father there to help explain it, since he will look both at you and Alexander. However...I have one more question to ask you. It may seem quick, but I must know..._

_Do you believe in love at first sight?_

_Sincerely,_

_Edward Cullen._

* * *

Thanks for the reviews! I'm sick...so I have a bit of writer's block. My mind is foggy...so this was all I could muster for a chapter. As of now, I'm going to take suggestions for how Alexander will react! And suggestions for what should be in the next chapter! (I will select what I like best to be in the story!) And I know that doesn't seem like something Edward would do, what he said to Bella in the note, but he did in this! ;D

Stay tuned for Chap. 5


	5. A Monster

Sorry for taking so long! I was sick...and a bit mentally unstable. My boyfriend broke up with me after a 1 1/2 year relationship...so yeah...Also, my hand got sliced open opening my window, so I couldn't type. Then I had to help one of my best friends since her boyfriend broke up with her..AND THEN I took a trip down to Orlando Florida...AND THEN I had to take care of my kitten because she had to go into surgery...Well now...onto the story!

* * *

Bella was astonished...but Alexander...he was in rage! No! He would not let Bella go! He just wouldn't! How could someone who just her, fall in love with her. Of course...

'_Do you believe in love at first sight?' _That gave it away. He knew there was just something odd about Edward...But it seemed like they'd be figuring it out today. Alexander just shrugged it off and started driving to school. Bella had to get her school stuff from home. Charlie wasn't there, and, she just climbed through a front window that happened to be open. She got in, grabbed her bag, and ran out, and climbed back in the car. She smiled at Alexander, and gave the okay to head off once she buckled her seat-belt. Alexander really couldn't keep his smile on. His mind was flared with protection. He loved Bella so much. She was the little sister he always wanted to have to protect. He _wanted_ to tell her she shouldn't go with Edward...but he _couldn't. _It was just too hard. Bella seemed to notice his foul and confused mood.

"Alexander...is there something wrong?" she asked gently. He gave the best smile, and shook his head.

"Nah. I'm good," he replied lightly. Bella knew it wasn't true, but she'd let it slide. She just gave a nod, and looked out the window. Alexander's gray eyes looked at Bella. He just wanted to protect her.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Bella asked. Again, he nodded. No...he wasn't okay. This whole ordeal was just making him...well...angry, confused, protective, and just other things he could not explain. They arrived at school, and Alexander parked the car. They just exited, and headed into school. Alexander kept looking at Bella time and time again. He let out a small sigh as he walked Bella to her first class.

"You be good," he said, and Bella nodded and walked into the classroom, as Alexander headed to his own.

Bella sat at her desk, staring at the note. The line kept ringing through her head.

'_Do you believe in love at first sight?_' She could imagine Edward's velvety voice asking that. She just relaxed, and when the bell rang, she just paid attention to class.

* * *

It was lunch time and Bella just got something simple. A salad, and a bottle of water. When she headed to her normal table, she saw Edward waiting with all his beautiful glory. He looked over, smiled a little, and gave her a small wave. She smiled back, and sat across from him.

"So, how has your day been?" Edward asked leaning his chin on his hand. Bella thought of a way to put it.

"Uneventful, boring, really," she stated bluntly. Edward chuckled lightly. "And yours?"

"The same," Edward replied. Bella looked up to see Alexander heading over. She gave a great smile and wave, and Alexander then came over and sat next to her. Alexander grew tense, and anger filled seeing Edward there.

'_The nerve of this guy! Sitting across from Bella like he's oh so _GREAT! _I won't hand over Bella!'_ Alexander thought. Edward was a bit hurt by the thoughts, but he smiled anyway.

"Hello, Alexander," he said. Alexander nodded. "Edward," he replied.

During the rest of lunch Bella glanced between Edward and Alexander, listening to Alexander's spiteful bickering, and Edward's calm and collected response. '_Gosh. Sometimes men are confusing,_' Bella thought to herself. Edward looked over at Bella, and could tell she was thinking about something. But something was weird...no...wrong really. He couldn't hear her thoughts.

* * *

It was after school, and Edward, Bella, and Alexander all walked out together.

"Just follow me to the hospital, okay? There I will take you to my father," Edward stated. The two nodded. When Edward pulled out and drove, Alexander followed in his car. Soon they arrived at the hospital. Edward parked next to a black Mercedes. Alexander figured that to be Edward's father's car. And Alexander just parked next to Edward's Volvo. They all walked into the hospital together and Edward walked up the the receptionist desk.

"We're here to see Dr. Carlisle Cullen," he told her. She nodded and pressed the intercom to announce that they had arrived. Soon, the six foot two model looking doctor stepped out from behind the door.

"Hello Carlisle. These are Bella and Alexander," Edward stated pointing the two out. The golden eyes looked over them, and a warm smile appeared on the doctor's face.

"It's a pleasure to meet you two," he said pleasantly. Bella and Alexander gave a nod.

"You too," Alexander and Bella said in unison. Carlisle nodded. He took the clipboard he had and rearranged the papers.

"Okay then. Bella, Edward, Alexander, could you please follow me?" he asked. They nodded and followed Carlisle through the door.

'_Edward...are you really sure you want to tell them this?' _Carlisle asked Edward through his thoughts. Edward nodded in response.

'_Okay then,' _that was all Carlisle could respond with. They made it to a room, Carlisle's name etched on a plaque on the front of the door. "Come in. This is my office," Carlisle stated opening the door. They all walked in, Bella and Alexander taking the two seats in front of the desk, and Edward taking one on the side of the room. Carlisle shut the door and took a seat behind the desk. He leaned back in the chair, and his gaze suddenly turned serious, making Bella flinch. Carlisle only placed his clipboard on the desk and his eyes looked at the two sitting there.

"Well, from what I heard...Edward was going to let you in on a secret about him...and I as his father, wanted to help him. It is a family secret really," he said sighing lightly. Bella and Alexander listened in closely.

"Well...if you have not noticed, none of my children look alike, besides Rosalie and Jasper. Are only shared trait, is our golden eyes," he stated. Bell and Alexander nodded.

"Well...that is because I adopted them all...with my wife, Esme," he stated. Was that the big secret? Why would Edward need help in telling that? Bella was confused at the moment.

"And the thing is...we are...a family of vampires."

Bella's eyes widened. She looked over at Edward, and he gave a small nod to show it had been true. She heard a big "bang!" to find Alexander had fainted and fell backwards in the chair. Funny...that should have been her reaction. She looked between Carlisle and Edward, absolute fear on her face. She then shot up from the chair, and made a run towards the door.

* * *

Sorry it is so short! I promise the next will be longer!


	6. Accecptance

Yes. I HAVE indeed changed my Pen-Name. I did not like my old one, so, I am now Vampiress-Enchanted!

* * *

_'Vampires! Ha! It's probably some sick joke! That or they are insane! Yeah..that's it. They're insane!' _

Bella's hand hovered over the doorknob before her hand just dropped down. A smirk was placed on Bella's lips before she turned around.

"Okay, the joke's-" she cut herself off seeing the expression on Edward's face. A mixture of agony and truth glossed those light eyes. Bella's eyes widened lightly. "This isn't a joke...is it?" she asked. Carlisle shook his head.

"I'm afraid not Bella. It's the truth. We've lived on this earth for hundreds of years," he said, his sweet smile plastered on his face. Bella gazed back at Edward, and he nodded to show what Carlisle said was the truth. She gulped lightly and looked over when she heard a small groan. Gray eyes opened and Alexander stood up from the floor. He laughed lightly and came over to Bella. His pale hand landed on her shoulder.

"Wow Bella! I had the craziest dream! That the Cullen's where vampires! Can you believe that?" he chuckled. Bella nodded.

"Alexander...that was no dream..that is reality. We _are_ in Dr. Cullen's office...and I think they really _are_vampires," she whispered, but loud enough for all to hear. Alexander's eye twitched a tad bit before he looked over at Edward and Carlisle. Both nodded. Carlisle sighed lightly.

"I know that it is a lot to take in..however..I promise, we will not hurt you. In vampire terms..you could call us 'Vegeterians'," he said. Bella raised an eyebrow and her lips parted to ask, but, Edward cut in.

"That means we don't drink human blood. We drink that of animals," he explained. Bella then gave a nod.

"I guess this makes sense...but...it's just hard to believe," Bella said quietly. Carlisle nodded in agreement.

"I would believe so. Now a days, people wouldn't believe in us vampires. but...beware. There are others that _do_drink blood of a human. Unlike us...their eyes are crimson, and ours are golden. You need to watch out...but now, with that known, lets give you two that check-up, hmm?" he asked. Bella and Alexander gave a small nod.

"If you'll follow me," Carlisle said as he began to walk out of his office to an examination room. They all followed, and Carlisle opened the door for all of them. Once they all entered, he closed the door behind them. Carlisle picked up his clipboard, clicked a pen, and looked up.

"Okay...who wants to go first?" Carlisle asked. Bella and Alexander exchanged glances.

"Alexander...you should go first...your shoulder wound looks pretty bad," Bella stated. Alexander nodded, a sweet smile on his face. He went over to the table and sat down, Carlisle walking over.

"So...what happened with you?" Carlisle asked in his sweet and sugar coated tone. Alexander took a deep breath.

"I got shot... in the shoulder," he said. Carlisle nodded.

"If you'll take your shirt off for me please," Carlisle stated. Alexander nodded and did as told. He pulled of the black fabric, revealing his muscular, and pale, torso. Alexander's bandaging job was done pretty well, but, not good enough. Blood had soaked through all the way. Carlisle then took a pair of scissors, and cut the bandages off. After, he washed his hands then put on a pair of rubber gloves to look at the damage.

"Hmm...seems the bullet is already out...and it looks deep," Carlisle stated. "Huh...looks like this will need some stitches." Bella figited with her fingers as she watched her best friend get examined. Then Carlisle sighed.

"Looks like you'll be okay there Alexander," he said with a smile, and then he took out all the materials he needed to fix Alexander's wound.

* * *

Once Carlisle finished with the blond haired boy, he bandaged up the stitched wound. Alexander then hopped off the table once Carlisle gave the 'okay'. Then Carlisle gazed over at Bella with a sweet smile on his lips.

"Your turn," he said. Bella gave a nod and walked over to where she needed to go. Bella hopped up on the table and waited for Carlisle to finish up writing up Alexander's status. Then he placed back down the clipboard and walked over to Bella. Just by the way her face looked, Carlisle knew she wouldn't talk.

_'Edward...what happened to her? I don't think she's going to talk,' _Carlisle asked in mind. Edward gave a light sigh.

"Carlisle, she was abused by her father...I don't know her exact wounds...but...that's all I can tell you," he said, complete concern coating his voice. Carlisle gave a small nod, then turned to Bella.

"Okay Bella...I need you to take your shirt off as well...I'll close the curtain if you want," he said lightly. Bella blushed a little before nodding. Carlisle closed the curtain and began his examination.

* * *

It took about a half hour...maybe more for Carlisle to complete his examination. Every time Bella had let out a wince or scream, both Edward and Alexander made a leap up to see what was wrong. Carlisle then walked out from behind the curtain, and let out a sigh.

"What's wrong with her?!" Alexander and Edward asked in unison, hopping up from their seats. Carlisle's face was covered in sorrow.

"I'm sorry to say..but...she's going to have to go into extreme surgery."

* * *

Sorry it is so short!! Writers block XP...again!


End file.
